The Other Adventure
by DepressingEuphoria
Summary: Roxas entered the world like he existed. He then plots to find Sora and find out why he "existed." He finds allies to help alongside him. Many weird and mysterious things happened then. Rated T, for the heck of it.
1. The Other Start

The Other Adventure

Chapter one: The Other Start

AN: This is the first time I thought up an adventure/mystery story. Really. I believe this story will take a bunch amount of chapters. Again, really. By the way, if you wanna say something about the word choice, go ahead. Sometimes, I type the story up late, so.. just face it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney bond up and made this game. I'd also mention Tetsuya Nomura for the characters.

"Urgh, where am I?"

A teenage boy with golden yellow spiky hair regained consciousness. He was in his original costume, not in his occasional uniform of an organization he joined not long ago. The first thing he saw was the color of pitch white. He started to be aware that he was in a container. The container was transparent like a weak flower petal beginning to descend. The container was supposed to be one of Naminé's pods. This pod was originally Sora's. The young man had seen it with his own solid blue eyes that Sora slept here.

Roxas' POV:

I was inside something. I looked around the room and I figured that I was in a pod in the white room where I encountered DiZ. Having to ponder again, was I in the real Twilight Town or the same simulated poser-fake place again?

I tried to find a way to get out of there. I pushed a side of the pod carefully; I knocked moderately on another side; and I punched yet another side very hard. None of these actions did an effect on the pod. I waited for someone to free me. I waited, and I waited, and I waited. Right when I gave up on waiting, I heard footsteps. I faced towards where the footsteps echoed. There was a fairly tall figure with what seemed to be long hair and.. the figure disappeared before I even interpret him or her fully. The main side of the pod opened the way out.

Man, I felt like I've been sleeping for months! I stretched my arms upwards before walking out. There was nothing to see in the room anyway, so I moved on my way out. I passed by the Basement Corridor. Halfway through the corridor, I found myself some shadow heartless. Naturally, I would summon the Kingdom Key, which I decided to do. The moment I summoned a keyblade, I gasped in surprise. It wasn't the Kingdom Key I retrieved. The keyblade had flowers on it and its color was rather bright and cheerful. I had no idea why I even summoned this kind of keyblade. Oh yeah, I zoned out at that weird keyblade and suddenly remembered that I was in a battle with those heartless. I put myself on my battle stance when there wasn't a single heartless left in front of me. Maybe they retreated. I wondered if that keyblade held an important role in the universe of keyblades. Okay, 'universe of keyblades?' I shook my head out of this ridiculous concept.

I reached the Computer Room. The computer wasn't smashed or even had a single dent. It looked like it was brand new fresh from whichever company developed this computer. But.. I destroyed it back then. I destroyed the computer when I started to hate DiZ. I guessed I was in the real Twilight Town after all, but I heavily doubted that.

I made my way outside the mansion door without any heartless trying to bear with me. I walked further by the outer gate. Another person came into my view, which I instantly recognized as Naminé. She was unconscious. I ran to her, but some heartless made their appearance in-between me and her. I summoned the flower keyblade and attacked them. I paced myself strategically so that I won't hurt Naminé during mid-battle. And the heartless were done meddling with me. I sneered back at the keyblade. Weird, I couldn't summon Kingdom Key. Was it a possibility that I've forgotten how to?

I relocated my attention back on Naminé. I came closer to her and kneeled so that I could see her face. I called out her name while I shook her shoulder lightly. She grunted like she just woke up early in a new morning, making a sign that she regained consciousness. I sighed in relief. She blinked several times, sat up hazily, and asked me,

"Roxas, where am I?" She rubbed her eyes before meeting her sea-wave blue eyes with mine.

"We're in Twilight Town." I directed.

"Twilight Town..? Wait," She focused on her hands amusingly, "I existed?"

That hit me on my brain. What was I doing there in Twilight Town independently when I should be inside Sora accompanying his being?

"I- I don't know."

We didn't know how to hold this conversation, so it was quiet by the next minute.

I should have been inside Sora after all those times he plotted to save the world from the darkness again. If I was outside him, then he should be out there somewhere. But I learned that Sora would be screwed without me..

..What happened to Sora?

To be continued..


	2. The First World

The Other Adventure

Chapter 2: The First World

AN: Hooray! The next chapter's up! Whee! I enjoyed making this one.

Disclaimer: Squeenix and Disney own this game.. I'm a Captain Obvious.

* * *

Roxas' POV:

I was flashing back from when I woke up in Sora's pod while Naminé and I used a portal to get out of Twilight Town. Naminé controlled the dark pathway, but we don't actually reckon going anywhere as a goal at all.

"Naminé, where exactly are we going?"

I never thought of getting a response for this situation. Not so long after, she stopped walking.

"Let's go here first and then we think about where we should go." She implied.

The portal opened, revealing us a world Sora had taken me into: Radiant Garden. I doubt Naminé would even know this place.

"What's this place?" She asked me.

Heh, how many times have I been right before?

Naminé's POV:

This place is kind of.. clean. Like, no-darkness kind of clean. I liked it. I even feel this place as home by the time I stepped here.

"We're in Hollow Bastion, but I'd prefer calling this place Radiant Garden. You okay with that?" Roxas said, making sure.

"Well, now that I know the names of this place, we can call it with either of them."

"Radiant Garden it is." Roxas suggested happily.

Radiant Garden.. what a beautiful name. Wait, I sensed darkness,

"Roxas, the heartless are coming!" I yelled.

Roxas is trying to prop himself for the battle and called a keyblade. I gasped when I saw the keyblade. That keyblade isn't one of his collections. It belongs to someone. It belongs to Kairi. It was Destiny Place.

"H-how did you get that?" Stuttered, I asked him.

"I don't know! This seems to be the only keyblade I can get now!" Roxas shares his confusion while having his hands full on the battle. Roxas attacks the heartless from left to right. I shield myself helplessly using my sketchbook and with him guarding me. The heartless finally disappeared. After I made sure that the heartless were all gone, I thanked him.

"No need to thank me, Naminé. I didn't want you to get hurt. I've always wanted to protect you anyways." He replied.

I smiled at him and then we continue going on our journey. We arrived at the Marketplace of this town, at least he mentioned. We decided to go around this world. Wherever we go, we will always find heartless. Roxas would guard me and attack them at the same time and I'd just.. be there for him. Now, I feel like I interfere him in this adventure without direction, but he doesn't mind this at all. I guess he was right about him wanting to protect me from danger all along. We finally reached the Postern. Not having enough time to move on, someone's voice stopped us. Neither of us recognized that voice whatsoever. We turned around to see a group of three little floating girls.

One of them wears 80% black. Her eyes are red and her light tan-brown hair is spiky. She's like the dark and evil side of the trio. Another one symbolizes the bright side. She has an orange huge scarf around her neck. Well, her outfit is almost entirely orange. Her blonde hair is huge, too, like the size of her scarf. The looks of the other girl in front of both of them balanced the two. She has brown short hair. Surprisingly, her left eye is blue and her right is green. Her outfit has pink additional segments and many hues of blue.

"Hey, we wanna ask you something," the brown-haired one spoke, "do you know anything about a guy with black spiky hair?"

We shook our heads no at the same time. The girls sighed.

"Well, Leon told me there's something dangerous about that menacing villain. He'll even reward us with treasure if we capture him."

Roxas and I exchanged looks.

"Well, since you two lovebirds have nothing say, to-doo-loo! Thanks anywa-" Right when those three turned to leave, Roxas bursts out,

"Wait! Do you know where Sora is?" The trio turned back to us. The one in black answers,

"Sora? Haven't seen him in ages."

"I hope he's okay.." The one in orange added.

Roxas is disappointed. I think he's worried about Sora. He thanked those three little fairy-like girls,

"..Right. Thanks anyway."

Those three didn't move a muscle while we walk away. Roxas made them worry about Sora. Hm, this case of Sora missing is starting to grow. We mindlessly walk to the canyon-like pathways and reached The Great Maw, which Roxas talks about during the long walk. He tells me about how Sora fought a thousand heartless here. Now, I'm officially amazed of this legendary keyblade wielder. One thousand heartless is a lot! Before we even know our current location, we actually passed the huge space. We were set to walk on, but I suddenly don't feel good. My head hurts. I clutched it and fell down on my knees.

"Naminé! What's wrong?" He asked me with worry written all over his face.

"Memories.. overflow.. unreal.."

"Naminé!" He screamed.

The pain slowly drifts away from my head. Something in his voice did this. I wonder why, but I don't think it's significant enough to ponder about.

"I'm okay now, Roxas. Let's move on." I said, standing up and resuming the walk.

Roxas nodded and followed. I have a new ability of sensing threats ahead of time. This pain just now means that the threat ahead is a deadly one, but I don't recognize its type. The threat is not a heartless or a nobody..

What could this powerful enemy be?

To be continued..


	3. The Obstacle

The Other Adventure

The Obstacle

AN: 'Sup? If you like that certain character Yuna was talking about, boy, you'd be excited. (by the way, sorry I didn't update this story for the past few days. Actually, it was around a week..)

Spoiler: Many people spoiled this in the internet already. That's my hint. Let me tell you then. It's the guy with the black spiky hair behind that mask. That's it. I spoiled THAT right now. ALSO, there's another spoiler on the gameplay. No kidding, I kind of described how to beat this certain boss from Birth by Sleep. Can you believe it? No, no, I'm not talking about the black-haired-dude boss..

Disclaimer: KH belongs to Disney and Squarenix.

Naminé's POV:

I pile my hands over my mouth, covering it. The sick feeling became stronger and it's radiating throughout my whole body. I feel like jelly. Something around my chest is beating, making me feel highly uncomfortable. My eyes flinch at the pain. We reached the crystal hall before the Dark Depths of Radiant Garden. I can't take it anymore.

"Roxas, I.. I changed my mind. We have to go back now!" I told him.

He didn't say anything and stared at the empty space where we could see a castle filled with darkness. I'm starting to get worried about him.

Before I could bring him back to reality, the ground shakes. It's equivalent to an earthquake. I hold onto Roxas for balance. Then, something huge appears before us. It's so huge that it might take three keyblade-wielders to defeat it. Roxas started to guard me as usual. I grip my sketchbook tighter..

Be careful, Roxas..

Roxas' POV:

What is this.. thing? What does it want from me? What does it want from her? Can I beat it?

..Of course I have to erase this huge enemy. It's trying to hurt us!

I summon the flower keyblade and charge at it. I aimed for its head and then I jump as high as I could and hit the head several times. I did that again for the next two tries. On my fourth attempt, the hands separate themselves from the body and spin around. They clashed on me. And it hurts. I heard a scream. Those hands injured Naminé. I ignored the severed head and attack the hands. First come, first serve.

After many hits of mine, the hands disappeared. Green spheres from those hands make their way into me. Now that I feel better, I'm ready for the next severed part. I see the severed head and its severed body. I decide that without a body, the head is helpless. Severed body, here I come!

I run towards the body, but the body escapes from me. I look at the direction of where the body went and the body generates up a big shiny laser. I lead Naminé to a rocky wall. The head receives the laser on the other end. If they were smaller, they'd make a perfect horizontal limbo stick. Both of them started to rotate the laser clockwise, but none of them can even touch Naminé since she's out of their reach. Yup, she'll be safe here on this spot. I run towards the body around the outside of the "rotation", so that I could avoid the laser. By the time I reached the body, I slashed my keyblade on it. Even if I do that, the body is not stopping. It continues to rotate the laser. Oh well, I could attack the head while waiting for the body to complete a lap. When the body comes back, I could attack it and later continue on the upcoming head. I repeated this for some times.

The severed body is finally gone. I meet some more friendly green spheres along with that. Because I completely erased the body, the laser dissolved into the air. The lonely head then quickly floats its way to the middle. It even already started to throw short beams all over the place. It's totally probable of me and Naminé to get hit by those beams. I continued to get hit by those beams until the head shortly gets tired of doing so. I still remembered how the body generated the laser, and that's what the head is going to do now. I hurriedly grab Naminé's free hand and snagged her with me. We were under the head when the head generated the laser and rotated the laser itself. This time, the laser is like a radius going around, creating an inner circle. For the final touch, I focus on the head and carefully attack from below.

There goes my last hit. The head of the whole enemy vanished into the black aura.

That was truly exhausting. I released away my keyblade and pant continuously. I'm trying to catch my breath again. A hug surprised me while I'm doing that.

"Thank you so much, Roxas! You made me feel better." Naminé said cheerfully.

I form a tiring smile and return the hug. I'm glad she's ok.

"Hey!" Someone shouted gruffly.

That 'hey' wasn't satisfying at all. It sounded evil. Heck, it symbolizes evil. I could feel Naminé shivering in my arms. I hold on her tighter and slowly sneer at whoever owns the evil voice. I tensed when I interpreted the figure.

He wears the organization coat, but his face doesn't resemble any 'existing' members of Organization XIII. Instead, his face resembles someone else I know; a very close friend of mine, Sora. The guy has an evil voice, so his looks should match with his voice. His eyes are freaky yellow-golden and his hair is spiky, just like Sora's, but ash black, like a black cat full of bad luck..

..If he's going to attack us, I'm calling the keyblade.

..To be continued.


	4. A New Friend

The Other Adventure

A New Friend

AN: Hooray, they'll meet an ally! A very powerful one, I should say. I kind of went too far on this one. I should've divided this into two chapters. Oh well.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts goes to Disney and Squeenix. Ratatouille is an awesome movie, really. That movie belongs to Disney and Pixar.

Roxas' POV:

This guy is scary. Who is he? Is he Sora? Nah, couldn't be. That wasn't his voice. I gasped in my mind. What if he's possessed by a heartless or something?

"Who are you?" The guy speaks again.

"I am Roxas. You have to do something horrible to me first if you were meant to hurt this girl." I answered independently.

"Aww, is she the love of your of life of some sort?"

I'm sure I'm blushing at this point, "We're best friends. I'm being loyal to her, that's all." I released Naminé. Enough hugging for now..

The guy paused for a moment. He examined me closely from afar and said, "Ventus? You're alive?" He said that as if he just realized who I am. Who the hell is Ventus?

"I'm Roxas. Didn't I just tell you that?" I heated up a bit because he didn't pay attention to me.

"Hmph, alright. You.. just reminded me of someone very important.." He trailed off and looked away.

What did I just freaking do?

Naminé's POV:

He looks so much like Sora, but I'm sure this is not him. I don't like his eyes. They're very threatening.

He stepped forward.. "Say, I'm not sure if I've seen the girl before all my life." The Sora-like person reckoned.

"Yeah, she's a nobody. The fate of nobodies is that they were never meant to exist," Roxas gives a beat at the silence, "..Including me."

"You know, suppose I shouldn't exist too, but I'm not a nobody." The unknown said.

"Then what are you!" Roxas yelled.

"I.. don't know.." The stranger confessed.

I'll try to help this person out. I don't think he's capable enough of handling a horrible destiny he's going to face, whatever or how horrible his destiny may turn out, "..You said that you were never meant to exist," I speak to him, "Are you going to investigate why you're here right now?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm doing." The teen got his hopes up.

"Well, then you can join us. We're doing the exact same of ourselves." I invite him to join the party.

"Okay. My master named me Vanitas when I was born."

"Nice meeting you Vanitas, I'm Naminé."

"Nice to meet ya, dude." Roxas added.

"Cool. Roxas, Naminé," He looks at each of us in order, "Shall we go on?"

We obviously agreed. I never knew he could be like this. I opened a portal and we pass through. Usually, Roxas will be the one who'll start up a conversation for the walk. But he shut his mouth this time. He's got nothing to say. Is he shy to new friends at start? If that's so, that'll be quite adorable of him.

Little I knew that I'm the leader of this trip. I came to a stop when I found a portal out of here. I opened the portal and a bright light engulfed from it. We headed out..

The light faded when I closed the portal. I slowly open my eyes to see..

A kitchen!

..A big, huge, gigantic kitchen!

My jaw drops. Roxas looks at the scenery, then himself. He compares the size of himself with the size of the odd universe in panic. Vanitas stares blankly at a huge knife that is tugged on a bigger cutting wood. Why are we so tiny? We heard a noise then.

It was someone else's shout, trying to get help.

"That way!" Roxas points at the direction of the noise. We all sprint over the table, which makes loud knocking sounds. The ruckus became loud and clear. We can also see the problem.

There's a rat our size holding a tomato. He should be in his home in a wall hole by now, but some heartless blocked the way. I stand still while Roxas and Vanitas run in different paths. Roxas calls Destiny Place and starts an ordinary fighting combat of his. I direct my attention to Vanitas.

He retrieved a different keyblade. I don't know what his keyblade is called, but it looks pretty special. It's as if it was designed only for him to use. The next thing I thought he'll do is attack, but that wasn't it. He also started summoning weird things. Those things looked similar like the huge knight thing Roxas fought solo in the outreaches of Radiant Garden. Are they a new type of a group? I only know Heartless, Nobodies, and Somebodies. What exactly are they? Slash! Roxas saved my back from some heartless.

When we cleared the stage, the rat, with his tomato, ran his way to a wall hole in this kitchen. We walk to each other. Talk time.

"Good thing we helped him. I bet he's going to munch every region of that tomato big time." Roxas commented.

"Rats eat tomatoes?" Vanitas spoke to Roxas as if Roxas was absolutely crazy.

"Err, maybe tomatoes are the new cheese." Roxas said in defense.

"Good theory, Roxas." I giggled.

"This isn't fashion, dude. Girls say that like 'purple is the new black', but it definitely won't do with foods." Vanitas crossed his arms.

"Who cares? What else can we get from a rat bringing a tomato home!" Roxas shouted directly at Vanitas.

From the way I see it; they already act like brothers to each other. I'm amazed they never noticed that..

"Psst!" A certain voice came out from the hole. We can also the rat's snout, "Hey, you guys! Come in here!"

Whoa, the tomato rat can actually talk? We walk towards the hole.

When we're all inside, the rat shakes all of our hands together in his grasp.

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much for helping me! Without you, I won't make it this far. I know I can get Colette to help me out, but I have to finish this by the deadline and she has to go home and the same goes for Linguini and.." The rat freezes in the middle of his funny hand gestures. He realized he kind of lost his manners. He settles down, put his hands behind his back and clears his throat, "Ahem, by the way. I'm the chef of this restaurant. My name is Remy. Hello." Remy introduced himself, "Who are you heroes of mine?"

"I'm Roxas, nice to meet you." He thumbed on himself.

"Call me Vanitas." He sent a light wave.

"And I am Naminé. Hi!" I cocked my head on one side and smiled sweetly.

"You guys are free from any particular missions, right? Because I need some help on making this complicated dish. I can't do this on my own. Will you guys help me out?" Remy pleaded.

We said yes and we will help him.

"Awesome. Follow me! We'll do the next step together!" Remy leads the way.

We followed. Cooking in small size? That sounds fun!

..To be continued.


End file.
